


У Дина есть ребенок

by Rin_Ka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Not Beta Read, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Ka/pseuds/Rin_Ka
Summary: У Дина есть ребенок. И Сэм об этом не знает.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean has a kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795840) by [stars28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28). 



(Дин не хотел браться за это дело - почему-то одержимость маленьких детей демонами пугала его, заставляя увиливать, но Сэм настоял: они все равно были поблизости.) 

\- Сэм! Я его поймал! - крикнул Дин, когда демонический ребенок попался в дьявольскую ловушку. И попытался добраться до парня. 

(Может быть, так было потому, что у него был свой ребенок. Сэм об этом факте не знал. Это была случайность - порвавшийся презерватив - но это не останавливало Дина от того, чтобы участвовать в жизни Лайлы настолько активно, насколько позволяли постоянные разъезды и охотничий образ жизни. Сэм не знал потому, что это случилось, когда он был в Стэнфорде.) 

\- Для тебя это какая-то дурацкая шутка? - спросил он, уставившись на демона/ребенка. - Вселяться в детей и заставлять их пытать и убивать своих друзей? 

Единственным ответом Дину был маниакальный смех, сорвавшийся с детских губ. Он должен был быть мелодичным или даже очаровательным, но он не был. Вместо этого он пробирал до костей. 

(Дин пробыл на одном месте около месяца, помогая Иззи свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что произошло. Он ходил по магазинам и выполнял прочую работу. Но знал, что все кончится, как только позвонит отец. И он позвонил, сказал что-то про привидение где-то в Техасе. Дину пришлось уехать, но прежде он оставил свой номер, сказав Иззи звонить, если ей что-нибудь понадобиться, и небольшую стопку денег.) 

\- Хорошая работа, Дин, - заметил Сэм, начиная зачитывать по памяти экзорцизм. 

Дин же, наблюдая, как трясется и корчится маленькое тело, думал, что позвонит сегодня вечером Иззи и Лайле. После такой охоты ему нужно было убедиться, что с его дочкой всё в порядке. 

(Дину не верилось, что Лайле уже пять. Как это произошло? Последний раз он видел её и Иззи пять месяцев назад, когда охота была в соседнем городе. После того, как Сэм уснул, Дин просидел за рулем два часа, чтобы увидеть их. Разумеется, Лайла уже спала, но было здорово поболтать с Иззи о том, как у них дела.) 

\- Дин, мы закончили. 

Он моргнул и посмотрел на ребенка. На полу лежало обмякшее тело. 

\- Он умер? - одними губами спросил Дин. 

Краем глаза он заметил, как кивнул Сэм. 

\- Такое иногда случается: тело слишком слабое, чтобы пережить экзорцизм, - пояснил тот. - И ребенок умирает. 

\- Нам нужно его похоронить? 

\- Да. 

(Лайла родилась на две недели раньше срока и выглядела такой слабой и крошечной, когда Дин приехал посмотреть на нее. Ему пришлось проехать три часа ночью, остерегаясь отца, но он ни разу не пожалел об этом. Первая встреча со своей дочерью вскружила голову так же сильно, как лучшая в мире охота.) 

Дин воткнул лопату в почву, делая яму чуть больше. Он проиграл в “камень, ножницы, бумагу” Сэму, который теперь держал фонарь, чтобы было видно, где копать. 

Как только яма - могила - стала достаточно большой, они аккуратно положили в неё тело маленького мальчика. Дин вылез наверх, и они принялись закапывать его. Вскоре фигура была полностью засыпана. 

\- Дин, ты… - начал Сэм. - Ты плачешь? 

\- Нет, - настойчиво ответил парень, смахивая слезы. 

\- Ну, да. 

(Когда пропал отец, а Сэм присоединился, чтобы помочь его отыскать, стало почти невозможно придумывать причины, чтобы навестить Иззи и Лайлу. Брат был слишком любопытный до всего, что происходило вокруг. Это раздражало, но Дин смог обходиться только звонками.) 

Они вернулись в мотель. Сэм зашел в номер, в то время как Дин остался снаружи. Ему хотелось - было необходимо - позвонить Иззи. 

\- Привет, Иззи, - поприветствовал он. 

\- Дин? 

\- Как вы? - спросил он, бездумно наблюдая за тем, как капли дождя разбиваются об Импалу. 

\- Мы хорошо, - ответила Иззи. - Почему звонишь? 

\- Потому что у меня только что была изматывающая охота, и я хотел услышать, как дела у Лайлы. 

Он слушал рассказ Иззи об успехах дочки в детском саду. Она нарисовала, скорее всего, их троих перед домом и Импалой. Это заставило Дина улыбнуться. 

(Было не удивительно, что Импала у Лайлы ассоциировалась с Дином, ведь когда он приезжал к ним и когда еще было светлое время суток, он катал ее по округе. Это был их способ сблизиться. И Дину это нравилось, было приятно видеть, как его дочка всматривается в дорогу поверх приборной панели. Это было мило. Может быть, когда девочка подрастет и захочет учиться водить, Дин будет учить ее в Импале, как отец когда-то учил его, и как он сам учил Сэма.) 

Он засмеялся, когда Иззи рассказала ему забавную историю, произошедшую пару дней назад. От этого ему стало жаль, что он не мог проводить там все свое время. 

\- Дин? Ты идешь? 

Дин кивнул Сэму и сказал Иззи:   
\- Надо идти, я как-нибудь позвоню снова? 

\- Да, конечно, знаешь, будет здорово, если ты сможешь навестить нас еще раз. Лайла скучает по тебе. 

\- Хорошо, скажи ей, что я люблю ее, и я приеду, как только буду поблизости. Пока. 

\- Пока, - попрощалась Иззи. 

Дин повесил трубку и повернулся к установившемуся на него брату. 

\- Что? - спросил он, когда они зашли в номер. 

\- Это, - начал Сэм, - не был один из наших знакомых. 

\- Ты прав. Это не они. 

\- Так кто это? - спросил Сэм, усаживаясь на дальнюю от входа кровать и смотря на Дина. 

Тот почесал затылок.   
\- Мама Лайлы? 

\- Кто такая Лайла? 

Дин широко улыбнулся.   
\- Моя дочь. 

(Было стыдно скрывать свои поездки к Лайле. Дин был уверен, что отец был бы рад узнать, что у него есть внучка. Но потом он обязательно сказал бы что-то о том, что они слабое место Дина.) 

Сэм моргнул.   
\- У тебя есть дочь? 

\- Да, есть, - проговорил Дин, все еще улыбаясь. - Она лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. 

\- Как? Когда? 

\- Ну, это случайность, но, возможно, лучшая случайность, что я когда-либо делал, - объяснил он. - И что касается “когда” - твой последний год в Стэнфорде. 

\- О-о-о... 

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем его брат прочистил горло и спросил:   
\- Я могу ее увидеть?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм встречает Лайлу.

Дин позвонил Иззи и сообщил, что заберёт Лайлу из школы. Два часа в пути стоили того, чтобы увидеть удивление и счастье на лице дочери. 

\- Папощка? - спросила Лайла, растягивая руками его футболку и смотря через его плечо на Сэма. - Кто это? 

Дин ей улыбнулся.   
\- Это мой брат, Сэм. 

\- Привет, Лайла, - сказал Сэм. 

Дин почувствовал, как она уткнулась ему в шею, пряча лицо. Развернувшись, он пошел к Импале, спрашивая Сэма через плечо, может ли он подержать рюкзачок Лайлы и ее пальто. 

(Дин помнил, как принес этот розовый рюкзак. Это было пять месяцев назад, когда он в прошлый раз навещал их и когда они с Лайлой пошли по магазинам. Она сказала, что видела одну сумочку, но ее мама не разрешила ее купить. Дин тогда взял ей в утешение рюкзак, хотя Иззи этого и не одобрила.) 

Когда Дин посадил свою дочь в детское сиденье, которое лежало в багажнике машины, и проверил, чтобы она была надежно пристегнута, он увидел, что Сэм с выпученными глазами до сих пор стоял на тротуаре с вещами Лайлы в руках. 

\- Что? 

\- Просто… ты… - неуверенно проговорил Сэм. 

\- Я что? - спросил Дин. 

Сэм тряхнул головой прежде чем сказать:   
\- Ты... 

\- Я посадил свою дочь в детское сиденье, которое лежало в багажнике и о котором ты не подозревал? 

(Иззи знала, что Дин практически в одиночку вырастил Сэма. Он открылся ей, пусть и неохотно.) 

У дома Иззи они вышли из машины, и Лайла побежала вперед, чтобы сказать маме, что они приехали. Дин улыбаясь, потряс головой. 

Иззи, держа одной рукой дочь, появилась на пороге входной двери и поприветствовала Дина, заключив его в объятия. Он обнял ее в ответ. 

\- Привет, Иззи, - сказал Дин, поворачиваясь и подтаскивая брата вперед, - это Сэм. 

Иззи улыбнулась и проговорила:   
\- Так вот он какой, Сэм, младший брат. Я много про тебя слышала. 

\- Надеюсь, это было что-то хорошее, - сказал Сэм, нервно улыбаясь. 

\- Конечно, он никогда не говорил ничего плохого о тебе! 

Дин улыбнулся и вошел в дом; два человека, которых он любил - он любил Иззи, как сестру - отлично поладили. 

(Дин помнил свое первое прощание с Лайлой, когда она уже достаточно подросла, чтобы начать по нему скучать. Ей было только три года, но он видел ее заплаканное лицо в зеркале заднего вида и чувствовал себя невероятно виноватым за то, что уезжает от нее.) 

После чая - во время которого Лайла, к хорошо скрываемому удовольствию Дина, подружилась с Сэмом еще больше - они отправились играть в сад. 

\- Ты должен навещать нас чаще, Дин, - сказала Иззи, когда они сидели на скамейке, наблюдая за тем, как Лайла восхищается миром с высоты широких плеч Сэма. - Знаешь, ей очень нравится, когда ты приезжаешь. 

Дин кивнул, ответив:   
\- Я знаю, но я должен делать своё дело. 

Иззи кивнула. А он подумал, что она все понимает. 

(Когда Дин приехал, Лайла встретила его, выбежав со скоростью торпеды и обняв за ноги. Он опустился на колени, обнимая свою дочь и вдыхая ее аромат. Он был так непохож на те запахи, что он обычно чувствует - горелая плоть, соль и оружейная смазка - он был, как глоток свежего воздуха. Она пахла лавандой, должно быть, из-за той пены для ванны, что он отдал Иззи, когда приезжал в прошлый раз.) 

\- Эй, Дин? - позвал Сэм, когда они ехали обратно в мотель. 

\- Да? - ответил тот, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. 

\- Было здорово увидеть Лайлу. Нам надо навестить ее еще раз когда-нибудь. 

Дин почувствовал как на его лице расплывается улыбка до ушей.   
\- Да, да. Надо.


End file.
